A First For Tony
by what.will.come.will.come
Summary: The Avengers have shawarma after the invasion. Let the flirting begin.


"Ok, this is great shawarma," Clint says around a mouthful of the food.

"Did I tell ya or did I tell ya." Tony grins around the table. He knew they were a strange sight, a super soldier, a robotish person, two super spies, a scientist turned green rage monster and back again, and an alien god, all sitting around a table in a half destroyed restaurant eating shawarma right after stopping an alien invasion.

"Actually no one told me anything, I just followed you guys here."

"Oh check out the mouth on this one, now that no one is controlling your mind you just won't stop talking."

Clint laughs a laugh that puts everyone at ease showing that he doesn't take offense to Tony's words but then he says, still grinning, "You know I can kill you with a paper clip?"

"Ya right. Wait, Nat, can you really do that?"

"Of course. Both Clint and I have done it at one point or another." Everyone stares at the spies in amazement but the two keep on eating like nothing is weird about the conversation.

"Soooo," Cap breaks the silence, "What did the two of you do before you joined SHIELD?"

Nat looks over at him and without any humor in her voice of showing on her face says, "I was an assassin for a secret branch of russian government. Clint recruited me after I shot him."

Smiling but not joking, Clint tells them, "I was a mercenary for higher. Phil shot me and then made me join SHIELD or go to the Vault. Oh talking about Phil I have to check in on him."

The whole group gets very quiet but only Natasha looks at him, "Clint, I told you earlier, Phil was stabbed by Loki. He's dead."

"I know," He flips open his phone and dials a number and puts it to his ear, "Hey Phil, hows that flesh wound?... Wow he has bad aim... No I'm fine. Did you hear Fury got blood on your cards... oh thats good... No we're just eating shawarma... Paperwork? I'm sorry I don't know the meaning of the word, of words, whatever... OK... OK, bye Phil." He hangs up and realizes that everyone is looking at him, "What?"

Tony blinks and says slowly, "Phil. Isn't. Really. Dead."

"No. Wait, you believed Fury? Without seeing a body?"

"In our defence we were all kind of stressed because SOMEONE attacked the helicarrier."

"Once again, paperclip."

Three weeks later everyone but Thor, who was still in Asgard, had moved into Stark Tower.

It's 3am when Tony stumbles out of his lab and into the kitchen. As he eats the cold leftover pizza he notices a light is on in the living room.

Looking over he sees Clint sitting curled up on the couch. His hair is mussed up and he only wears a pair of checkered pajama pants. His bare chest shows off all his muscles that could only come from hours of training everyday for years. A pair of reading glasses are perched on his nose and he is scribbling something on a piece of paper.

A strange feeling grows in Tony's chest, his mouth goes dry and he feels a blush warming his face. He takes a few steps back before Clint can see him. Thinking, he figures it has been fifteen days since he and Pepper had decided to just be friends. In a whisper he asks, "JARVIS, how long would you say I should wait before asking someone that is not Pepper out?"

Picking up on Tony's want for privacy JARVIS's voice comes from a speaker right next to Tony's ear, "With you I would expect no more than ten days Sir."

"Sweet," Tony begins to walk towards the living room then hesitates, "JARVIS, I think I'm nervous."

"That would be a fist for you Sir." the AI's voice is as emotionless as ever but somehow Tony still thinks he can find a hint of humor in it.

"Well. What should I do?"

"Just wing it Sir."

"Right." Trying to look casual he goes into the living room. "Can't sleep?"

Clint looks up and stares for a moment then sets down the paper and moves his glasses to the top of him head. "You okay Tony, you look kind of flushed?"

"What? Ya I'm fine." Walking over he sits next to Cint, his mind is spinning, he can't remember the last time he felt this way, maybe he never had. "So why are you up?"

"Wasn't tired."

He glances over and sees the paper Clint was writing on. Shocked, he does a double take, "Is that advanced mathematical formulas predicting velocity, trajectory, and speed?"

"Um, ya," Now it's Clint's turn to look nervous, "I know I seem dumb but, I'm actually really good at math, being a sniper and all, I just learn-"

Without warning Tony's lips are on Clint's and after a seconds hesitation Clint is kissing him back and pulling him so close there is no space between them. "Your room or mine?" Clint gasps.

Tony smiles into the kiss, "There all my room."

End


End file.
